bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Wiki:Community Noticeboard/Archive 1
Blocking Ok these are my views. I think we need to come to an agreement and set block durations for offences. Now I was thinking that a first time block should only be for 24 hours to 3 days. Second time block should be for 1 week, Third time block should be for infinite. I think we should have a three strikes and then out rule here too. What is your opinions on this? Dan the Man 1983 05:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I see nothing wrong with your plan. It's really reasonable, in my opinion. TheKidInside 10:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wikipedia says we're supposed to warn people once before blocking them, but I don't know that I care what wikipedia says. of course I'm also in favor of requiring registration to contribute, since at least 95% of IP contributions are vandalism. ::Depends on the offense but in general I agree with Dan. ::Also I'm starting to think that adding quotes to articles that don't need them can result in a block... but we probably ought to make a list of official rules. McJeff 17:11, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think a warning is needed before a block. But it does depend on the offence. If some IP comes on and just deletes information on a character page with reason, then that is a straight block in my opinion, because it is blatant vandalism. :::I don't think adding anymore quotes is a copyright violation, since we have pictures of students on their pages taken from the official Bully website itself. However we made a rule here that is was 20 quotes a character page, 30 for Russell. I think we should make that a Bully Wiki policy. Dan the Man 1983 19:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of making a list of rules for this Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 05:00, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::There is a new Bully Wiki policy on blocking now. In all character pages that have the limit of 20 quotes, it states that editors do not add more because of possible copyright infringement. This also counts as a warning. So there is no need for a warning now when an editor adds a quote to characters who already have the limit, because there is no excuse to ignore the in text notices telling them not too. Instead a straight 24 hour block should be issued. Dan the Man 1983 09:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) New Rules Well we have guidelines for which applies to all Wikia. Which are listed here Bully_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset. However in the discussion above, McJeff pointed out that maybe we need to make some rules which apply to this Wiki. So lets discuss which rules need to be made and why. Dan the Man 1983 16:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction rules Okay now it seems we are certain to have fanfiction on this wiki. Now we need some rules. McJeff and TheKidInside, do you guys have any ideas for fanfiction rules for this wiki? Dan the Man 1983 04:46, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Well.... What about no sexual explicit fanfictions on here? To keep it nice and CLEAN. Yes? Maybe? TheKidInside 04:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with no sexual content. What about swearing though, what is your view on that in fanfiction, should it be allowed? Dan the Man 1983 05:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Well. That I'm debating on since BULLY characters tend to swear themselves. I guess we should allow it but only to a CERTAIN extent. Like...not to overdo it but just a bit can't hurt. Right? I mean, we don't want to go as far as reading Jimmy having a cussing contest with Derby and Russell. Even though that would be interesting. :D TheKidInside 05:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I think sexual slang like fuck should be forbidden in fan fiction, where as words like idiot, jerk, and other tame slang should be allowed. Dan the Man 1983 05:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm good with that! :D I'm actually thinking of writing a Fanfiction. I don't know if I will though. We'll see. Everyone keeps telling me to be a writer so. eh. Why not? :::::But back to the cussing and all, I think the sexual slang should be out too. I can't think of any other rules for the fanfictions.... TheKidInside 05:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmmmmm fan fiction should be forbidden on character pages. That's a golden rule. Dan the Man 1983 05:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah! 10+ points for Dan for coming up with the common rule. My brain is kind of dead. I'm going to try to edit mission pages, hopefully I don't let my brain mess it up. I'm trying to think of rules....What about stealing others work and posting it as their own? TheKidInside 05:45, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's another good rule. Dan the Man 1983 05:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Wow. We are on a roll. :] Should the fanfiction only consist of BULLY characters or should we allow crossovers? Like combining GTA with BULLY for an example. TheKidInside 05:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: I think we should keep it Bully. Dan the Man 1983 05:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Yeah. I agree. I just wanted to know your opinion. Should the fanfictions have a limit of how long they should be? TheKidInside 06:02, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I think any length will be fine. Dan the Man 1983 06:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: Okay! Well. I have no more ideas at the moment. Hopefully McJeff will have ideas whenever he is on.TheKidInside 06:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) My ideas. 1) We should force editors to use a rating system like Fanfiction.net does, that is, General, or Teen. Because of the nature of Bully, I don't think we should allow Bully stories with a M/Mature rating to be posted. In general I don't think we should allow in fanfiction anything that doesn't occur in the game itself. No knife fights let alone guns, no murder... etc. Also no sex scenes. I think it's important to specify that because a lot of Bully fanfic revolves around "Slash". 2) We could consider expecting stories to be of a certain length, certain quality, or both, before we allow them to be posted. Some fanfic is kinda good, but some is horrid. 3) Bully/GTA crossovers that are mainly Bully with a little bit of GTA should possibly be allowed since Bully and GTA are in the same universe, however, no GTA content like murder should be allowed in the stories. That's all I got for nows. McJeff 07:31, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I like the ratings system idea. Dan the Man 1983 10:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :: I like McJeff's points! :D 100+ points for McJeff! Hurray for no M rated material because we don't want to hear about Russell and his lonely nights at Bullworth. lol. TheKidInside 20:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::What his lonely night when Mandy showed him her belly button?, that would be an interesting story to write HAHA. Dan the Man 1983 22:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Or a fanfic about that quote from Casey where he says "I snuck into the girls dorm, but got locked in the laundary room overnight." McJeff 23:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Or fanfic about Constantinos claiming he was in the girls dorm and they tired him out. Dan the Man 1983 00:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I added 3 rules already. Check them out, and add more if you can. Dan the Man 1983 01:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Bully Wiki Regarding two blocked users I think both User:Toughie109 and User:BULLYWORLD24 are the same user. Jessica blocked BULLYWORD24 for 1 month a week ago for inserting false information into pages. The information was birth dates, earlier this morning Toughie109 did the same edits, so I blocked him for a month for sockpuppetry. So to be sure I have requested a checkuser on the two accounts to see if they come from the same computer. Dan the Man 1983 02:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like the thing to do. In the mean time I'm going to post to his talk page and ask him why he's doing that. McJeff 04:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::I will post the results of the checkuser here when the community staff member tells me it. Dan the Man 1983 06:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Okay got the result from the community team. No, there's no indication on checkuser that they are the same person. I am going to redefine the block. Dan the Man 1983 15:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::He flunks the duck test anyway. His birthdates were the exact same ones that the first user said. This means he used a proxy to get around his block. I hope we don't have another GLV on our hands, although this isn't quite as annoying. McJeff 01:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks for noticing that dude. Very sneaky of the user that is. Dan the Man 1983 13:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Updated blocking policy Since we'd talked about making something official, here's what I just sorta came up with. For non-constructive but good faith edits, editors should always be given at least one warning, and in a "normal" voice rather than wikia-ese "further disruption will result in banning" Blatant vandalism and repeat non-constructive behavior is punishable with a block, from one day to one week, depending on the severity of the violation and at the blocking administrator's discretion. Second blocks should be for a week to a month, again depending on the severity of the violation and administrator's discretion. Third blocks should generally be considered permanent. McJeff 14:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree with all of them, also it is up to the administrator while handing out a block whether to block the user using their talk page or not. However I say don't block the users right to using their talk page in a first time block, in case they want to apologise or explain reasons for their edits which led to the block. Dan the Man 1983 14:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::You know I am at the stage where I'd rather straight block an IP for stupid edits rather then warn them. With users I will warn them. Dan the Man 1983 21:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Rollback discussion OK, so, my user page used to say that I wanted users to wait several months before they could have rollback. Then, when Mizu101 started editing, Dan gave him rollback almost immediately - and it turned out to be a mistake, since Mizu misused rollback repeatedly and had other behavior issues. So, I want to put a limit on how early people can be given the tool. On the other hand... rollback doesn't give a user any authority. It's just a tool to make a good editor's job a little easier. And for that reason I'm against denying people rollback rights just because "we have enough staff". Since rollback doesn't actually make someone staff in the first place. This is of course my opinion, but I'd like to have a discussion so that we can make some official rules. Mc (talk) 05:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I know one rule, they should learn to behave with the tool, and not revert good faith edits. To me, it does not matter how long they been here, however I say a month or two good work will earn them it if they ask. :I just wish they behave when they get the tool. :Another ruling I'd like is any staff changes here to be discussed between me and you from now, if we can't make a decision, then ask Jessica for a third okay. Dan the Man 1983 16:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Then again with the history of rollbackers here not behaving, I say we have none at all. Dan the Man 1983 16:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Jessica should be welcome to give her opinion any time she feels like it, not just when we need a tiebreaker opinion. LGoB was fine with the rollback, and Paul lost his rollback privileges for reasons unrelated to actually misusing rollback. Mc (talk) 21:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know she is welcome to give her opinion whenever she feels like it, I never said she could not. Also when I mean behaviour, I mean it with or without using the tools. Dan the Man 1983 22:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) New proposal Since we rarely use this page, I think we should rename it to Bully Wiki:Community Noticeboard and use it for all discussions that aren't about a specific article. In other words, what we're currently using Talk:Bully Wiki for. This page can also be used for things like discussions with the community (cos you know, whenever we go to wikia central they say "talk to the community first"), and requests for promotion. Mc (talk) 18:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. I did the move. :The Main Page talk page should only be used for discussion of changes to the main page. Same goes for the other talkpages on our wiki's pages, they should only be used for discussing changes to the pages. Not as a forum to discuss the character in general, we have the forums for that. Dan the Man 1983 18:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Forums Okay lately there has been talk and a popular demand for the forums to be reinstated. So I think a community vote is the best way to determine whether they should come back or not. It's real simple. If you want the forums back vote yes, if you don't want them back vote no. Also if you want them back and someone votes NO, then deal with it, it's life. Same goes the other way, if you don't want them back and someone votes YES, deal with it, it's life. I'll my vote later. Dan the Man 1983 22:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Only if' the forums stay permanently semi-protected, no exceptions. Otherwise, no. Mc (talk) 23:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' If the forums become semi-protected that would certainly help make keeping them clean easier. HeadManiac 20:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes', however I do stress that they need to be semi protected, and people must follow the forum rules. Dan the Man 1983 15:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - but it should be permanently protected from unregistered contributors only. Paul H K 07:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmmmm so it looks like the forums are coming back. I will restore them later. They will be semi protected. Dan the Man 1983 13:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay the forums are back however most of the topics are still deleted. I think we should DELETE old topics that didn't get much conversation and just restore the popular topics that did. Dan the Man 1983 04:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Template Even though this wiki supports inclusionism on all things related to Bully, there should still be a deletion template for things such as unused redirects from page moves. If we never delete anything, our wiki database will have a build-up of redirects and other things that should not be there. I have been told that I am a deletionist simply because I don't want these things to be in our database. I wish the community of Bully Wiki to vote on this matter. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) *'No' - there is nothing on the wiki that needs to be deleted urgently enough for there to be a point in the tag. If it's a spam article, Dan or I'll find it within a few hours. And with a very few exceptions, redirects shouldn't be deleted. Mc (talk) 21:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - I respect inclusionism on anything related to Bully, but redirects from page moves such as Mr Martin and Comic book store owner are not needed in the database. Also, in the words of Catherine Munro per this diff, the bureaucrats should realize that they are in charge of doing tasks to help the wiki and not be the leaders of the wiki. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) *'No' - If anything, we need a cleanup template, and a warning template more then a delete template. Dan the Man 1983 22:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Jeff if the tag is voted in and used on an article, its real simple, just revert it off the article using your Bureaucrats discretion. That is what I plan to do haha. Dan the Man 1983 21:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Also to other users: If the tag is voted in and you use it on an article, then do not complain if me, Jeff or Jessica remove the tag from the article instead of deleting the page. Our decision on deletion is final. Dan the Man 1983 22:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand your point of view but it doesn't change my opinion. However, if no one else joins in on the discussion in say, 3 days, we can go ahead and undelete it since it'd be 2 against 1. Mc (talk) 22:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Not trying to change your decision haha, just showing you there is ways and means :) Dan the Man 1983 22:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Make "Competence Is Required" an official rule Wikipedia has an essay called Competence Is Required (also WP:COMPETENCE, WP:CIR). It is not actually policy there. However, I would like to move that it be made policy here on Bully Wiki. Many, many editors, especially random IPs, make edits to Bully Wiki that, while not bad faith, are as unhelpful and unconstructive as vandalism. Since this wiki was founded, we have never had a poor contributor turn into a good one. The closest we came was the now-banned User:Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool. The point of making Competence Is Require an official policy would be so that we could actually order these low-quality editors to improve or face a block. As far as I have been able to determine on wikia, if the community agrees to make this a rule, then it is allowed to be a rule. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am in favour of it. Dan the Man 1983 23:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose C.I.R. would do good for this Wikia, but we'll need to loosen the bolts a little bit if it's ever going to be effective. A tight restriction would make editing here less viable for others. 05:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::The point of this would be more to give us options to deal with contributors who can't find their shift keys, don't realize that some wordz aren't suppozed to be spelled with z's, and that kind of thing, not newbies. If we're in favor of it, we should then talk about what exactly we want to say in it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Competence is needed here. However, we must assume good faith on first edits and instead of grilling them for it, we can try and help them. I myself however, do find that hard, especially when someone edits and shows in edits that their IQ is less then Tickle Me Elmo's. Dan the Man 1983 08:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::And some people for whatever reason know how to type and spell but don't bother on the internet because they think it's 'cute' or 'cool' or something. McJeff (talk this way)/ 10:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I say CIR be made a rule. Paul H K 07:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am going to write pages on each rule soon, since I have bags of time. Dan the Man 1983 19:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Seaplane I found this video on YouTube. Apparently, Rockstar left the handling line for a seaplane in the game files. That is doubtful however, because the cars have similar properties (although I don't know if they even have handling lines). Could anyone here double-check this? Paul H K 16:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Mission Videos Okay this is a voting topic. Should mission videos from youtube be put in our mission pages? Dan the Man 1983 00:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it would be pretty useful. Jenny Vincent 00:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So thats a yes vote from you. Dan the Man 1983 00:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - Dan the Man 1983 00:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - Jenny Vincent 00:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - Kateharrington 01:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - Paul H K 13:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Four votes of yes, this is a forgone conclusion. Will start adding the videos soon. Infact if you guys want to do some edting rather then fanfiction blogging, then add some videos to mission pages. Dan the Man 1983 19:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, well, if we're going to do that, then maybe we should decide which user's videos we're going to link to? I've seen wikias where they link to just about every video on youtube, and it's ugly. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::There's a website containing all the original missions (and perhaps the S.E. missions too). The owner also has a YouTube channel.Paul H K 13:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Plus also which version of the game are we going to use? I believe we should use SE videos, 360 or PC version due to better graphics. Dan the Man 1983 15:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::SE XBox 360, I think. Also, do we have to embed the actual videos or can we just provide a link to the video? McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Embedding them, I remember I started to do them, but kind of forget to proceed with it, so only a few got done. Dan the Man 1983 17:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Good find Paul, just one problem, that user does not have Scholarship Edition videos, which I feel is needed since it's an up to date version of the game. Dan the Man 1983 01:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay lets use this youtube channel. This guy has uploaded all the mission videos for the 360 version in HD. Dan the Man 1983 01:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Mention of underwear in Female character pages Should we mention the color of the underwear that the females in the game wear on their pages? About half a year ago the staff on here decided that they should not included into the pages. However people keep mentioning them and wondering why they're not added. So a community vote is the best way for consensus on this. So vote yes if you agree they should be edited in, or no if you don't agree they should be edited in. Dan the Man 1983 19:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *'No' - Dan the Man 1983 19:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *'No '- Jenny Vincent 20:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *'No' - Great DBF 14:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *'No' - For the people who weren't here and missed the decision, here's what happened. It started just mentioning Ms. Philips, which was because her's are bright red and extremely noticeable. Then someone added Miss Danvers, and then all the students got added and we were like "um no that's just creepy". So all mentions of underwear got removed. Even Ms. Philips, because like it says on her talk page, it's a slippery slope, so best to just not mention it at all. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey everybody! So, I left a message on Dan's talk page, and he told me that it'd be a good idea to post a message on here about userboxes. So, what are you're guys opinions? Should we make some? If you don't know what they are, here's some examples of what they are and look like from the Harry Potter Wiki. I had a few ideas, like "This user is part of the: bullies/preps/greasers/nerds/jocks clique" and "This user's favorite character is: (Insert character name here)" and things along those lines. So, what's your opinion? Jenny Vincent 17:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Userboxes for userpages? Sounds good. Dan the Man 1983 17:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree I really like the idea! Kateharrington 18:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually started making userboxes once but I lost interest after making only 2 or 3. I used to make userboxes back on Wikipedia too. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I remember you made me one on Wikipedia. Is making userboxes hard or easy? Dan the Man 1983 19:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, and how do you make some? Also, so, should we make some? Jenny Vincent 22:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) JennyVincent as an Administrator This is a voting topic. Me and Jeff have talked about this, and we both decided she is the best candidate for the joint role of Administrator. Now the other Administrator TheKidInside is not being demoted, but she is very inactive. So due to her inactivity, and how busy this Wiki gets with blogging, It is time someone gets promoted to Administrator. Jenny you cannot vote in this topic, but what you can do is say you don't want to be an Administrator, if you don't want to. So should Jenny be an administrator? Vote yes or no. Dan the Man 1983 14:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Dan the Man 1983 23:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - TheAgeofRockstarTheAgeofRockstar 01:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes' - At0micb0mb123 01:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *'Yes - 'Winter Moon 19:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Bureaucrat Comments Looks like a forgone conclusion, however will keep this open another few hours or so to see if any votes come in. I think she will make a great Admin. Just a question for Jenny, do you understand our blocking policy here? Dan the Man 1983 16:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Achievements I think Achievements would be a good thing for this wiki. What does everyone else think? Dan the Man 1983 15:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it'd be good, too. Jenny Vincent 18:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I think so, too. Winter Moon 19:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon. :::A feasible idea indeed, and one that is somewhat long overdue. Yes, I'll be glad to see it implented. Paul H K 10:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I contacted Wikia and requested they put the feature on here. Dan the Man 1983 12:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Errands Okay I got to thinking. Maybe the errands could be put into their own articles. There is no rule on how big or small an article has to be, and the errands are somewhat a huge part of the game. We could even put down trivia on how they link to the game. For example Algie's errand where he asks Jimmy to take him back to the library is linked somewhat to the mission Save Algie. Does anyone else think they warrant their own article? I also might start a clothes list too. Dan the Man 1983 00:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose so. And perhaps the same should be done for the others like vehicles/automobiles and buildings. Paul H K 07:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Achievements This is a voting topic. My second issue is with the acheivements feature. I thought it would be a good thing for the wiki, but in my opinion it is now a bad thing. Since it has been on this wiki, there has been a whole lot of tedious, incompetent edits, which does more harm then good. But just because two Bureaucrats share this veiw, does not mean others on the community have to suffer the loss of something they seem to like. So my question is, should the achievements stay or go? Vote stay if you want them to stay, or go if you want this wiki to get rid of them. Dan the Man 1983 05:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Votes *'Go' - Too many superfluous tedious imcompetent edits. However I think we could bring the feature back on when Bully 2 comes out. Dan the Man 1983 05:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *'Go' - I'm surprizing myself to say this, but editing issues have only increased since achievements were added. Kateharrington 06:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *'Go - '''It makes me sad, I thought people'd be responsible with it. But this is really just ridiculous, complaining, fighting? Jenny Vincent♣ 20:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *'Go''' - It's....well, um, pointless. Paul H K 14:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *'Go'. They don't add much. If there were a large amount of users clamoring to keep them that'd be one thing, I was willing to negotiate. But since no one seems to care enough to comment, drop 'em. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Not really fighting, kind of light arguing in some places. I've seen complaining on Dan's talk page, though. Jenny Vincent♣ 21:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I see now, I'm a little bummed out ,but if it helps to stop this mess then we delete acheivements. TheAgeofRockstar 16:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Jeff are you still in your neutral stage or is your vote a go? Dan the Man 1983 06:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd favour them to come back if Bully 2 was released as to entice more active users. But until then, this wiki is all but done for the time being, and seems to be a bloggers site more then an active encyclopedia. Dan the Man 1983 21:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Decision This discussion was left open an additional week. No one who hadn't already chimed in did, and that leaves us with 6-0 in favor of getting rid of them. So Dan, if you could direct Community Central down here and tell them to ditch the things, that'd be great. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Okay will do. Dan the Man 1983 07:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC)